1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool case and a tool box for receiving the tool case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A tool case can be adapted for receiving bolts, nuts, cable ties, or other components which are small. A conventional tool case, disclosed in patent TW 1222417, has a case 21 and a cover 22. The cover 22 is pivotally disposed on the case 21 via an axle 221. An opposite end of the cover 22 has a buckle element 222 to buckle with the elastic buckle 216 to position the cover 22 on the case 21.
However, when the tool case is to be opened, one has to release the elastic buckle 216 with one hand and to open the cover 22 with another hand. That is, the cover has to be opened with two hands to be inconvenient.